


A Melody of Art

by Saturn_Vestigial



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, IMSOSORRY, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Murder Mystery, Recreational Drug Use, Teen Angst, boardingschool, darkacademia, deadpoetsociety, highschool, ifwewerevilains, lowkeydontknowwhatiamdoing, shitsabouttogetreal, thesecrethistory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Vestigial/pseuds/Saturn_Vestigial
Summary: This school was built on a lie. The truth behind it won't be so easily grasped. For even the strongest of minds cannot handle it. But why change it? Who really built it and what happened? The students, the teachers, do they know?I along with four other students from poor miserable backgrounds, have been selectively picked from across the globe to have this experience that many studious and worthy kids would kill for.They say this school was built by gods.But it takes one mortal to bring it all down.
Relationships: Min Yoonji/Reader
Kudos: 3





	A Melody of Art

**Author's Note:**

> disappointed by the lack of yoonji/reader fics so i decided to stand up and take charge.  
> imma boutta blast you thirsty lot a hell of a roller coaster. 
> 
> its gay  
> but lets make it DARK ACADEMIA GAY
> 
> (tell me how i did and what your thoughts are  
> and im sorry this prologue is so short)

**PROLOGUE**

It was all a mistake.

The actions that surround me are evidence enough of my factual statement.  Its monstrous flames licked the ceilings of the library. It danced mockingly to me; spreading like a rapid virus that destroys your most precious and delicate substances of the human body. The heat molding with my clothing, forever sticking to the rich material. It burned my nostrils until the smell of burning ochor wood, books now lost in ashes, and the crumbling towers of bookshelves that held much knowledge was numb to me. It spat at me, stinging my eyes until they were blurred. The library became a graveyard. And with it, the secrets of the mysterious prestigious South Leon's Boarding School's Library Alexandria II. The chaos swarmed me- clashing and slamming, moaning and groaning, screaming and crying. It was its only way of letting earth know of its dying presence before its last cry was only an echo. 

I had caused this destruction. For I had to. The truth- now only a locked memory- was catastrophic and too maddening to tell the world. Furthermore, racine to even dare. I would be seen as a crazy, deranged and lonely orphan who until now, heaved much anguish and pain over the years that caused her to mentally break down.

I knew my time was coming. Ever since that letter came into my life, that stupid acceptance letter, I was pushed into a world of elitists, rich prodigies, and closed minds. They tugged and pinched me until I was blue and purple. It was hell. But there was one thing that they did that guided me into the wormhole of the forgotten mysteries that coated each brick and tesserae. 

“Lily! Lily- Rose!” A shrill cry seemed to overpower the mounting war cry of wood. 

“ _ LILY!”  _

I know that voice. The melody of Cupid’s lost song was reincarnated onto her petal lips. The deep, sweet dripping voice of honey sings me to sleep while stroking my hair on my blackest nights. The same lips that caressed my own in a feeble attempt to consolidate our repression of ambiguous sexuality. The voice that could make the Muses shy away. The only voice who I only respond to but also the voice where the sound is the only thing in the world that caused me to break.

Why… Why are you here now? Where were you when I lit the match? Twirled with gasoline like I was dancing with the daemons. Why be the hero when we all know that blood stains your hands in the name of Lady Macbeth?

Min Yoonji. The Ice Queen who led me to my death. 


End file.
